Lose youre Love?
by Bella900
Summary: Mit leicht zitternder Hand klopfte sie einmal an,bevor sie das letzte Mal tief durch atmete,nur um Sekunden später durch die Tür zu gehen.Die Tür,die sie zu ihrem lang ersehnten Ziel brachte.Die Tür die sie von IHM trennte.


Lose your Love?

Warmer Sommerwind fuhr durch ihre langen, lockigen, schokobraunen Haare als sie aus dem Auto stieg. Sie stand nun direkt vor dem großen, mit blumenverzierten Eingangstor, auf welchem ein großes goldenes „A" prangte. Es war so lange her und sie hatte so viel auf sich genommen, nur um jetzt genau hier zu stehen. Da wo sie schon seit Ewigkeiten hin wollte. Zu IHM. Ja sie hatte ihn endlich gefunden nach Jahre langer und erfolgloser Suche war sie kurz vor ihrem größten Ziel.

Mit langen Schritten ging sie auf das Eingangstor zu, gerade wegs an den dazugehörigen Wächtern vorbei, welche ihr nur hinter her starrten. Eigentlich auch kein Wunder bei der Schönheit die da an ihnen vorbei schritt. Aber sie schenkte ihnen keinerlei Beachtung. Sie lief gerade aus durch eine Allee von Apfelbäumen direkt auf das Hauptgebäude zu.

Ihr Ziel war die Direktion um ihre Anmeldung zu bestätigen. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde IHN wieder sehen. Wie es ihm wohl geht? Hatte er sich verändert? Bestimmt. Wie sah er aus? Ob er sich noch an sie erinnern würde? Oder hatte er sie schon vergessen? Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über das sonst so strahlende Gesicht des Mädchens. Sekunden später verschwand es aber wieder. Sie hatte sich die nötigen Formulare geben lassen sowie die neue Schuluniform welche sie danach auch anzog. Die Uniform bestand aus einem schwarzen Faltenrock der einige Zentimeter vor ihren Knien endete. Ihre langen schlanken Beine steckten in atemberaubend schönen schwarzen Stiefeln mit leichtem Absatz. Eine kurze weiße luftige Bluse und eine dünne schwarze ¾ Jacke rundeten die Uniform ab. Das „ I" Tüpfelchen dieses Outfits war aber die weinrote Schleife die ihr Dekolleté schmückte. Sie stand nun direkt vor der Tür. Zimmer 218, Klasse 1d.

Ihr Herz begann mit jeder Sekunde die sie einfach nur da stand schneller zu schlagen. Mit leicht zitternder Hand klopfte sie einmal an, bevor sie das letzte Mal tief durch atmete, nur um Sekunden später durch die Tür zu gehen. Die Tür, die sie zu ihrem lang ersehnten Ziel brachte. Die Tür die sie von IHM trennte. Nun stand sie da, mitten in ihrem neuen Klassenzimmer. Inmitten neuer und ihr unbekannter Schüler. Sie achtete nur nebenbei auf ihren Lehrer der ihrer neuen Klasse von ihr berichtete. Doch sie interessierte das alles nicht. sie sah sich in der Klasse um. Schaute ob sie etwas sehen konnte. Etwas ihr so vertrautem, wie diese ausdrucksstarken und unglaublich anziehenden rubinroten Augen. Doch sie fand sie nicht. Sollte er etwa nicht hier sein? Hatte sie sich geirrt und es war wieder eine falsche Spur? Nur ein weiterer Irrweg, denen sie die letzten Jahre auf der Suche nach ihm so oft gegangen war? Nein. Das konnte und wollte sie nicht glauben.

Doch das Mädchen wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen als sie die Stimme ihres Lehrers vernahm der sie aufforderte sich vorzustellen. Das junge Mädchen atmete einmal tief durch bevor sie zu sprechen begann. „ Hallo. Ich heiße Mikan Sakura, komme aus Japan und gehe ab heute mit euch in eine Klasse" sagte sie dann doch etwas freundlicher und mit einem kleinen lächeln. Mikan war schon am Anfang klar gewesen das sie von der ganzen klasse angestarrt und gemustert wurde, nicht zuletzt von den Jungs der Klasse. Ja sie war sich ihrer Wirkung auf das männliche Geschlecht voll im Klaren da sie schon zahlreiche Verehrer hatte, aber keiner je nah genug an sie ran kam da sie immer nur IHN wollte. doch schon wieder wurde sie in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, da sie von zahlreichen Jungs umzingelt war, welche sie nur so mit Fragen und Komplimenten überhäuften. So etwas wie: WOW bist du hübsch. Hast du einen Freund? Hast du einen Partner? Willst du mit mir ausgehen? Du bist wahnsinnig süß. All sowas hatte sie schon hunderte male gehört und auch schon hunderte Male hatte sie allen einen Korb gegeben. Was sollte sie auch mit anderen Männern wenn in ihrem Herzen nur Platz für IHN war?

Doch dann hörte sie etwas, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. es waren nur einige kleine Sätze, doch sie reichten um Mikan wieder hoffen zu lassen. „hey Blacky! nicht schlafen. Wir haben eine neue Schülerin und die kommt genau wie du aus Japan! guck doch mal!" Mikan drehte ich nun direkt zu der vermeidlichen Person um. Konnte das sein? Hatte das Glück sie doch nicht verlassen? sie sah einen schwarzen Haarschopf der sich nur mit Mühe von seinem Buch trennte und seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf sie richtete. Mikan wäre beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen als sie realisierte in welche Augen sie da sah, doch die umstehenden Massen machten ihr das unmöglich.

War es denn wahr? Konnte sie es glauben? Sie sah gerade wegs in die ihr so vertrauten rubinroten Augen die nur so vor Kraft strotzen. Ja sie war sich ganz sicher! Sie hatte ihn gefunden, endlich nach so langer Zeit war sie endlich am Ende ihres Ziels. Bei IHM. Ihrer einzigen und ersten großen Liebe. Natsume Hyuga. dort saß er und blickte direkt in ihre rehbraunen Augen. Mikan glaubte die Zeit wäre stehen geblieben, nur für einige Minuten. Einige wenige Sekunden in denen sie sich so intensiv in die Augen sahen und doch das Gefühl hatten dieser kleine Moment würde ewig dauern. Doch auch das sollte ihnen nicht lange gewährt bleiben da einer ihrer neuen Mitschüler sich gerade zu ihr herunterbeugte und ihren Lippen gefährlich nahe kam. Zu nahe für ihren Geschmack.

Doch ehe sie noch irgendetwas machen konnte spürte sie eine unglaubliche Hitze. Sie wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht was sie davon halten sollte doch dann erkannte sie die Lage. Natsume hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben und ihrem „netten" Gegenüber mal soeben die Haare und die Krawatte an gefackelt. Mit schnellen Schritten stand er auch schon vor ihr und Mikan glaubte Wut in seinen Augen zu sehen und… war das da etwa Eifersucht??Doch bevor sie näher darüber nachdenken konnte wurde sie von Natsumes Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen, was heute schon ziemlich oft geschah. „Lass deine Finger von ihr!" zischte er gefährlich. Damit griff er ihre Hand und zog sie mit einem „komm mit Pünktchen" auf seinen Platz und was noch verwunderlicher war, auf seinen Schoß. Mikan war sehr überrascht von der Aktion ihres Partners. So war er doch sonst nie.

Na gut Natsume war ab und zu schon etwas schwierig und es war schon ein Meisterwerk wenn man mal wusste was in ihm vorging aber sowas? Das brachte selbst Mikan zum grübeln. Woher kam dieser plötzliche wandel? Woher dieser plötzliche … ja was? Wie sollte sie sein Verhalten beschreiben? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Sie war so sehr mit grübeln beschäftigt das sie nicht einmal mitbekam wie er seinen Arm um ihre hüfte legte und sie zu sich ran zog. Ja nicht einmal das Spielen mit ihren Haaren bekam sie mit, so sehr war sie in Gedanken. Was sollte dieser plötzliche Beschützerinstinkt und noch wichtiger was sollte dieses verdammte Besitzerinstinkt Getue?? Bedeutete sie ihm am Ende doch etwas?

Mikan war verwirrt. So sehr verwirrt das sie nicht einmal die Blicke ihrer neuen Klassenkameraden wahrnahm. welche sich ungefähr in 4 verschiedene arten teilen liesen. Fast die gesamte weibliche Schülerschaft sah Mikan mit Verachtung, Neid und eifersucht an, versuchten sie mit ihren Blicken sprichwörtlich zu töten. Dann gab es den großteil der Jungs die Natsume am liebsten auf tausend verschiedenste und brutalste weiße gefolltert hätten, nur damit er Mikan in ruhe lies. Was ihm mal nebenbei bemerkt zu dem jetzigen zeitpunkt NIE in den Sinn gekommen wäre. Die verbliebenen schüler einschließlich Lehrer sahen sie aus einer mischung aus Neugier und ehrlichem Interesse an.


End file.
